Timeless Bond
by Angels Will
Summary: Each life he spends with her , she always end up dieing or being killed. Going trough centuries of heart breaks. This time Natsume going to make sure not to make the same mistakes and break the curse that was put on him and his mate centuries ago.


"A love that transcend time it self.

But how far will you go to be with the one you love ?"

-Jamie Hill

* * *

Mikan

"Mikan , my belove , wait for me" A sweet , husky voice said. I seen an mental picture of an outline of a human man, form what you can see , you can tell he was well-built , at the height of 6'0 and maybe even at 160 or 190lbs. The darkness surrounded him only showed half of his perfectly tan skin, his crimson eyes held a look of long-ness and guilt. His upkeep raven hair framed his high cheek-bone perfectly. He soft perfectly plump pink lips curled up in a smile. My body felt a need to touch him. All my senses telling me that I needed to be with him , to hold him, to kiss him. My body and heart knows who he is internally but my mind cannot register his name or from where I know him from.

"Who are you?" my voice came out in a whisper.

As his lips open to from an answer my stupid alarm clock went off. I tossed and turn in my bed trying to get a little more sleep in , but every time I close my eyes I hear that voice repeating the same thing in my head.

_That voice...that seem so familiar to me_.

My brunette hair sprawled all over my bed and pillows as I sat up rubbing my eyes, opening them , revealing sleep deprived hazel orbs. I stretched out before I threw my covers to the side of me , wanting nothing more than to snuggle up into my bed awaiting warm-ness. I looked at the clock lazily.

_**7:45...**_

My eyes nearly popped out my sockets when I seen I was late for school. Sighing , I jumped out the bed and ran into my bathroom almost tripping on my own shower robe.

"Ahhh" was all I said as I crashed face first into the hard marble floor.

I got up rubbing my nose lightly. I made a mental note to always hang my robe up when I get done with it. That way I know this accident wont happen again. I cut the water on soaping it up and rub it against my now naked body.

My hazel eyes looking at the mirror staring , almost gawking at the beautiful creature in front of me. She had long butt-length brunette hair that naturally curls at the end. Her hazel eyes shone with unshed tears, with a hint of sleepy-ness in them. Her body was perfectly curved out like somebody to time and hard work to get them how they where. Her naturally pink lips was full and plump. Her cheeks held a natural blush on her face. The creature eyelashes where full and spreads out like one of those girls on cover girl commercials. Her boobs looked around the size of 32 or 42 D.

I moved my hand back and forward and made weird faces. The creature I was starting at the whole time mimic my movements perfectly getting every detail right. I finished washing up before I picked my robe up wrapping it around me, I opened my drawer and pulled out a fresh newly brought outfit.

It was a half shirt that says "No boyfriend needed" with a black undershirt on with a pair of white shirts that stop mid-thigh on me. I let my brunette hair hang today since I was to lazy to put it up in a style. I put on my worn out chucks and grab my sun-glasses.

I walked out my room into the living room. "See you later" I said into the empty space , expecting for someone or matter fact anyone to reply back. Sighing once again I looked on a random table that is sitting in my living room, grabbing my keys. I open the front door I heard a familiar whisper pass trough the house.

"See you later my sweet Mikan" the same sweet husky voice , that was hunting my dreams every night since my parents death.

I couldn't help but let a small smile spread across my face. I walked out the door forgetting to lock it and rushed down the steps of my apartment building making sure not to trip this time around. I walked up to my car and fuddled with the keys until I seen my car keys. I opening the door, got in and get my self comfortable. I then put my key into the ignition turning so it can start. I closed my door light but hard. I let the roof down off my black car and let the wind whip trough my brunette locks making it fly in every direction.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

Teenage dream played notifying me that I have a call. I rummaged trough my purse looking for it. I pulled out my iphone 4s. I looked at my phone and it says.

_Incoming Call_

_Unknown_

I debated on rather to answer the phone or not. My body and heart was telling me yes but my mind said no. For once I listen to my body and heart at answered it. My breathe hitched when I heard his voice.

"Mikan , my mate" was all he said.

"W-who is this!" I said nervously , hoping he wasn't some sick kid playing my phone.

"Its Natsume" His voice sounded so amused at my nervous stuttering. He chuckled , it was so deep that I just wanted to melt into his words.

Then suddenly **BAM!** A major headache shoot trough my head as I screwed to the side of the road holding my head to stop the pain. A wave of memories of me with a mysterious man played trough my head showing different periods of time but same two people. Us.

"Mikan...Mikan...MIKAN I'm on my way!" Natsume yelled trough the phone.

That was the only thing I heard before I drifted out into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **How was that? I know it's a short and a cliff hanger D: But Anyway I hope you love it !

So do me a big favor...

Please review...

And most of all have fun


End file.
